The present invention generally relates to a molded plastic console for use in a motor vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved molded plastic console for a motor vehicle with a coin retention feature.
It is generally known to provide a motor vehicle with a console for securely retaining various items during travel. For example, many motor vehicle manufacturers provide a console with one or more areas adapted for supporting a beverage container. These areas are intended to secure a beverage container which is otherwise not sufficiently stable to withstand jostling encountered during normal vehicle travel due to an upright and cylindrical construction.
It is also desirable to securely and conveniently retain change within a motor vehicle for the payment of road tolls, parking fees, and other operator incurred expenses. U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,893 discloses a vehicle ashtray incorporating a coin retaining capacity. It is also known to incorporate certain coin holders within vehicle consoles.
In conventional holders, coins are inserted into cylindrical cavities having a diameter slightly greater than that of the coins they are designed to hold. While such arrangements may have become popular, they are associated with disadvantages. In this regard, if the coins are deposited into a cylindrical cavity having a larger diameter, the smaller coins have a tendency to rattle. In addition, recognizing that the modern marketplace is global, it can be appreciated that the coins of various nations have largely variable diameters and thicknesses that are often difficult to retain with conventional holders. As such, the need exists for the development of a console for a motor vehicle which has a coin retention mechanism adapted to accommodate significant variation in coin diameters without allowing the retained coins to rattle.